


The things we forget

by metal_lamp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lamp/pseuds/metal_lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a review left in a story: What if Sally Jackson was just a clone, a replica of Loki left behind during one of Loki's trips to Earth? How would he react when he finds out who Percy Jackson is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At A Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11994) by metal.lamp-silvertongue. 



> Inspired by a review left on "At A Glance" on FF.net. This probably will stay a one-shot, so don't get your hopes up.

It had been many years since Loki touched upon Midgard, but he was bored and in mood to jest and well, cause mayhem in the lives of mortals. As he was also feeling rather passionate, he wanted to see how the humans have progressed since he last came.

He landed in a time that made him chuckle. The Cold War. Perhaps it was a welcoming committee, but it did not save the silly humans from his mischief. He really wasn’t supposed to be here, after his undertaking of official, Asgardian prince duties (and some havoc he wrecked some centuries back) so he carefully disguised himself, and tried to hide his aura. It was hard; he noticed and decided that the easiest way was to split himself into another form.

Making a mortal was a thing Kings of Gods knew how to do, nevertheless, duplicating himself was something similar but it required his own blood and a lock of his hair. He made another Loki, one with lesser powers but still enough to sustain itself without Loki, the original, being there constantly.

“You know what to do, right?” He asked his copy as it was dressing itself and testing out its abilities. Shape-shifting was a must, along with some magic to help it survive. The silver tongue was one that it was born with, as well as intelligence.

“Yes,” it said, a grin inching across pale skin.

“We have fun.”

And thus Loki forgot about his other part. One would think the loss of almost half his magic energy would bother him. It made him feel weak, but slowly, as he whispered insane thoughts into the heads of soviet and American generals who he shared many times with, whether it was in a female or male form, he regained energy.  
He forgot rather quickly because gained his power back. He was lounging on a couch sipping red wine when he came for him. Thor, in all his glory, grinned at his brother, but his eyes were rather stern.

“You caused much mischief here, brother.” He rumbled, and held out a calloused hand. Loki grimaced, knowing that a stern lecture awaited him.

“Yes, I did, but it was a bit of fun.” Loki said, and watched his brother call down Heimdall. He didn’t not remember about his clone, who was have been hidden by the golden-eye man.

And that other Loki, the Loki on Earth, enjoyed life on the planet, but knew his time would be up soon. But he waited years, and Prince Loki never came.  
He changed his form many times, as time changed. He first went by Inge Ragnvaldsson while in Europe. But then, as years went by, he shifted (never truly changing his color scheme) and became others: Ingrid Erikson, Jack Peterson, Michael Jensen; He moved quickly and manipulated people’s memories to include him, to love, hate and in the end, mourn him.

He stepped out of a building, now known as Sally Jackson, and immersed in his role as a struggling woman. He had grown used to hard work, at first, when he was Inge, living a well-off life. But now, as he developed each person carefully, risk was exciting. A struggle in live was what he craved, or maybe danger. Still, in this guise and as the one before, he had to be careful, as he did develop relationships and also, conceived children.

Sally Jackson was a guise common to Loki, in general. Tall, with thick dark hair (not quite black because then he would look like himself) and piercing blue eyes. He likes his current form and this strange life, even if it’s a struggle.

And then, it happened. He should have noticed it, but after living so long as a mortal, he had forgotten the aura, the feeling of a god. Thankfully, it wasn’t one from his own pantheon—he would not be able to handle the embarrassment, the shame.

But this god, like many gods, was attractive and desired him. And it wasn't for just a night, though it would be enough. Many, many nights, and many days.  
Sally Jackson then got pregnant. And had a son.

When he first held his child after tiresome and grueling hours of pain, he almost choked in shock. While Poseidon did share similar coloring to Loki, he was pale while the sea god was tanned, and his eyes more green the blue. Just like his own in his true form.

Percy was pale, but his skin would brown under the New York summer sun. Eyes that shifted between green and blue under the light and a name that Loki picked when his ‘Sally’ side took over. 

But Percy thankfully did not have signs of being a full godling, as this Loki was not fully a god, he had more power than a mortal but he feigned ignorance.

He knew Poseidon would leave, as it was a god’s nature, but it still crushed him, it pained him to see that man leave him. But he would raise Percy, their child, to the best of his current abilities. His magic now became the life force that sustained him and he hoped, he hoped so much, that it would be enough to see Percy reach adulthood.

But when he needed it most, it was too weak to do anything. He had carelessly used it in the beginning, and now that he needed it, it was barely there. He saw strange monsters, trying to get to his precious child. He tried to drive them away, but maybe because his son had a godly heritage, the creatures came in hoards. So, in desperation, he married Gabe Ugliano.

This disgusting man treated him like scum, but for Percy, he’d do anything.

And then, Percy learned his heritage, the hard way. He thought he was destroyed, but maybe his magic kept him alive, but he was returned to his precious child.  
“Mom.” He said as he grasped her. Loki smiled wetly into his son’s dark hair, caressing the locks.

“Percy.” Sally whispered.

Did he expect such a life, waiting for his child to come back, physically fine but mentally not? He was a godly child, and his struggles would be much more than his mortal ones.

So Loki hoped that he would get to see Percy before he died a heroic death. He wondered if he would get Valhalla. But Poseidon was the stronger influence, so he’d go where Greek heroes went.

He, Loki—the real one— would sadly, never get to see his child, even though he didn't have the memories with the child.

The summer before Percy’s second year at Camp Half-blood was when, well, Percy really met his mom.

Sally should have guessed it, since she was part of Loki. But it all happened so soon and the news did not get to her fast enough. One moment she and Percy were eating breakfast, the next he pulled her out of the way of a flying…thing.

“Mom, we have to get out!” Percy pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. He had Riptide out and slashed at the things. It didn't exactly work, but he lifted a clenched fist and smashed a wave of water at it. He dropped his sword, knowing it would be in his pocket in a matter of seconds, and lifted two hands, raising thin streams of water.

A blue blast hit the pavement near Sally’s feet and he looked up and gasped. Glowing eyes looked wildly around, the noise familiar to him. Both Loki’s locked eyes.

A muffled scream echoed through the air, but Loki, with a golden horned helmet, ignored it as he approached Sally and Percy Jackson. The boy stiffened and threw a hand out, a thin but sharp stream of clear water hurtling towards Loki. Sally just stared, locking eyes with himself.

Loki just stared and lifted a pale hand, it tingling with blue before it froze the water. Percy gaped at the god, not knowing what to do now. But the god stretched out a hand, to him mom. And she stepped forward and laid her hand onto his palm.

Loki inhaled sharply and before Percy, Sally Jackson dissolved into a fine emerald mist and seeped into Loki. He would gasp and breathe out, struggling to read the memories being forced at him. The battle raged around them, but they didn't notice. No one bothered them.

He shut his eyes, and groaned. It worried Percy, because the man looked like he wanted to collapse. But when the eyes opened again, they flashed the blue his mother’s eyes were before brightening into that other blue. But the demigod felt that his eyes were probably close to his own.

“…Mom?” Percy said, tentatively. The god shuddered once more before giving him and weak smile and straightened. 

“My son…” Loki crooned before lifting his spear into the sky and murmured Old Norse. A blue barrier shimmered around them before disappearing. He smiled softly at Percy before stepping out of the barrier.

“I must protect you.” He said before an alien picked him up and swung him over the machine. Loki then, in the air, grinned evilly.

This world would be the playground for his precious son, he decided.


	2. Percy Jackson, son of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the attack of New York, from Percy's POV.

He just wanted a peaceful month, a month before he knew he’d had to head over to Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson had a rather stressful school year, and it was drawing to an end. Tyson was going to come over in a few days, as his insisted. He loved it how his mom cared about people; it made him feel like being a demigod wasn’t so bad. He’d seen pretty horrible stuff, but coming back and making sure his mom wasn’t worrying her life away was something he feared and always wanted to do.

Today was a rather normal day, there was school tomorrow and he was finishing up the remains of his breakfast. He thought about going outside, for a bit and then made his decision. His mom had just finished eating and was in the living room, watching TV.

A rumble in the distance made Percy pause, and he wearily glanced outside at the sky. Did Zeus decide to remind Percy how he hated him? But another rumble was heard, anything then silence. The boy just rolled his eyes and walked to the living room.

And it happened so fast, so quick, that Percy barely managed to throw himself into the living room. He heard snarls and suddenly, the voices in the streets, from outside, were too loud.

“Mom, we have to get out!” He gasped out, grabbing her trembling hand and pulling her out. His body was pumping adrenaline, certain things were becoming focused. He patted his pocket, assuring himself that Riptide was there. He heard a snarl and reacted automatically. He shoved his mom away and pulled out the pen, uncapped it just as it slid into what seemed like an alien. It snarled but stumbled a bit, and Percy’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Percy!” He turned back to his mom and grabbed her hand again, pulling her down and outside.

Going outside was a good and terrible idea. Everything was mass chaos, and when he ran out through the door, pushing past the rest of the apartment dwellers, he was overwhelmed by the screams of the New Yorkers.

“What do we do mom? Mom, lets, let’s get the car!” His mom looked at him blankly, her face tight with shock. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but it was knocked off when some guy shoved his way through them, screaming. One of the alien things landed in front of the guy, who had ran down a block and a half and gutted the poor guy.

“Mom!” he screamed done more time, and she woke up from her daze.

“The car, the car!” She said, fumbling for her keys but he saw some of those aliens out of the corner of his eye. He swung riptide towards them and it did touch them, it just didn’t go through. The alien he hit growled so Percy switched tactics.

“Come…on!” He thrusted a hand into the air and a thin stream of water pulled out of a nearby fire hydrant. His eyes narrowed so he formed a fist.

A wave of clear water burst through so the son of the sea god lifted his hand higher. The aliens stepped back wearily but were unprepared for the wave that crashed against them.

Percy fought like this for a few minutes. No one stopped and noticed how abnormal this was. They were all too busy freaking out, but his mom was there, calling out where to look out for and slowly tugging him back, to their car.

“The car won’t be able to get us away, Percy, we’ll have to hide in the subway.” Percy glanced over really fast and saw his mom’s pale, scared face. He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.

The water followed every muscle twitch, every eye movement, and every hitch of air coming from his mom.

Then, it happened too fast. He saw a blue blast, and threw himself to the floor, rolling and pulling out Riptide. There was this dude, with a really funky gold helmet-thing and his staff was point _straight_ _at his mom_.

His mom was obviously scared out of her wits, Percy realized and decided to act when he saw a slight tremble and her skin matching the paleness of the dude. His hand moved, just slightly, and a thin, but speedy stream of water rushed towards the guy.

The guy, who stopped staring at his mom and glanced over to him, lifted a pale hand and stopped the water. He froze it. And he froze when he locked eyes with Percy.

The next few moments are still a blur to Percy. All he remembered was his mom stepping forward and dissolving into a fine mist and floated into the dude’s mouth.

“…Mom?” He finally decided to ask. And something happened, the dude has his mom’s eyes.

And now, he was stuck in a magic dome. He tried getting out just be walking out. It didn’t hurt, but his face felt like it was being squished by a pillow. Next, he tried using Riptide. No luck, the barrier would _grab_ his sword and chuck it out. But thankfully, it couldn’t prevent it from _not_ getting Riptide back.

“Woah, hey, get out of here kid!” Percy jumped slightly. He had been sitting on the ground, drawing circles on the ground with a capped Riptide. He looked up and saw the dude that was all over the news for a time…Iron Man. He owned that Stark company, something like that. Percy often forgot about the normal world, as the Ancient Greek monsters were always around some corner.

“I can’t.” Percy called out miserably. He pushed himself off the ground and pointed at the shield, which was probably invisible to everyone outside. Iron Man blasted out an alien who was heading towards a screaming woman then turned back to the kid. Under his visor, his eyes widen. The kid had a sword and was using it to poke at what seemed like a shield.

“Who put you in there?!” Tony Stark called out. Percy looked up to the sky

“My mom.” He just said. Tony did a double take.

“You’re…mom? Where is she…” he followed the kid’s gaze to see a furious Loki, who had a staff raised and a snarl etched on his pale face.

Percy didn’t know how long he was in the bubble shield. After mom chased away Iron Man, he just looked around, staring in horror at what was going on. He tried to help people, by pulling them in the bubble, but they couldn’t get in and no matter how he begged, the magic stubbornly stayed as it was.

He saw, from his over-protective bubble, a blue light shoot straight into the sky and open some sort of portal. There were clouds that would shoot lightning at the freakish worm-alien thing, but the sea kid had a feeling that wasn’t Zeus.

“That’s him.” Percy was stretched out on the floor. His ADHD made his twitchy, because of all of the chaos, but he also felt very tired. He was drained and all he wanted was his mom.

“Hey kid, look over here.” Iron Man had come back, and he wasn’t alone. There was this tall blond dude, with a flowing red cape and armor. The guy, who had a hammer, stared at Percy with some sort of sadness and horror.

“Child, come here…” the blond dude said, his voice bordering on desperation. Percy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I can’t, mom put some sort of shield up. I know mom isn’t exactly a woman, but she was when she gave birth to me.” Percy added the last part when he saw Iron Man’s expression. The guy had some sort of wince, but that maybe be because of any injuries he got out of the battle. It looked like the blond dude was supporting him.

“We must get Loki here.” The blond guy said, but Iron Man shot him a look.

“Yeah, okay, that’s not a good idea—” He lifted his head and stopped. Then he opened his visor and Percy saw a man in his forties with a scruffy beard.

“Fury just called, Loki can’t be restrained. Thor—” The blond guy, Thor, just shook his head.

“We have to bring this child, Stark, look at him! He is just like my brother!”

“Wait, you’re my uncle?” Thor finally looked at Percy in his eyes. He had been avoiding them.

“Yes.” He finally said. Iron Man sighed, and murmured something. There was a helicopter, it came in a few minutes, and it had ‘ ** _S.H.I.E.LD_** ’ stamped on it. Out, escorted by a much older man with an eye patch, was mom.

“This kid is stuck in there because of Loki.” Mom had been struggling, pushing at the soldier pointing their guns at him, but stopped when he saw Percy. Without thinking, or maybe he wanted to, Loki let the bubble shield go down. Immediately, Percy ran out towards Loki, but a large, too-warm hand clamped down onto his shoulder and tugged him back.

“That would not be wise, Lokison, my nephew.” Thor murmured, then looked at him carefully.

“You are not like the others…” He trailed off, and pointedly looked away when Percy prompted him to answer “the other?”

“I’m going to be blunt kid, who the hell are you?” Percy turned to the eye patch dude and stared. While the guy was frightening, Percy was feeling a bit fresh. I mean, his mom was tied up, even if he was a dude, but hey, things happen.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Percy Jackson.” Eye patch man raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t got time for your back talk kid, _who are you_?” Percy sighed. He was definitely _not_ going to day that he was a demigod.

“I just said who I was. And for the record, that’s my mom over there. You might want to calm down on the grip.” Everyone turned to look at where Percy was pointing and gaped. Thor and Iron Man were the only ones not fazed, but Tony Stark still shook his head, as trying to wrap his head around the fact that a _god_ gave birth.

“What the—” Nick Fury was interrupted by Percy, who stared straight at Loki.

“Mom, does dad know?” Loki stared at Percy, confused for a moment before letting a small smile grace his face.

Above them, a low rumble crawled through the air.


	3. The water child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed, and Percy makes a decision: He has to go to Camp Half-Blood.

**Chapter 3: The water child**

As it turns out, Loki managed to trick everyone into getting Percy one foot closer to him. Somehow, despite being battered and bruised, he wove a magic chain that connected him and his son. They could not be more than four feet apart before the chain pulled on the kid.

Nick Fury was not pleased, seeing as there was a civilian now linked to Loki. Even though the kid _was_ a criminal’s child, he apparently had another parent and he really couldn’t keep him in custody. On the other hand, he could have been used as a bargaining chip, but he couldn’t move far from the Trickster god and Percy wasn’t exactly helpful. The boy stared at every defiantly, insisting that Loki was his mother and that he could prove it. But when prompted, he’d shut up and easily got distracted. Loki, if him being a mother was correct, did nothing but snarl and hiss at anyone who came close to his kid. Anyone would have thought that he was a monster or gave birth to monsters himself.

“Sir, we found records on a Sally Jackson, who is the mother of Percy Jackson, and as of 4:23 has been missing.” Fury closed his one good eye and exhaled loudly. He was handed a photograph of the woman. Her face reflected her age but was not that of Loki’s facial structure. But the eyes and hair were similar to Loki’s. He took the folder from the agent and leafed to it. There was nothing that indicated who might have been the dad.

“Nothing on the father?”

“No, sir.” The agent confirmed, and left when Fury dismissed him. He stood there for a moment, before touching on the hologram screen a small icon. Loki was placed back in the glass cage, only this time he had his son and some comforts. There was a bed, with a chair and a table with two trays of food. Thor had informed them that Loki did not eat but he would need to at some point. No one knew how long this would be, but the kind had to be separated. Loki did not say anything.

Well, he didn’t say anything at first. The kid, Percy, looked scared, not necessarily scared of the god, but maybe because he was in this situation. Then, Fury noticed a movement. Loki was beckoning Percy forward, out of his chair. The kid had tested the limits if the spell and saw he was able to go to the table and shovel down the food they left.

“Percy, my child, I…I need to explain certain things. But finish up first.” Not even a minute later, Fury had all of the Avengers, plus Agent Hill, summoned and tense.

They watched from the video feed how Percy approached Loki and laid a hand on the god’s shoulder. Immediately, Loki wrapped himself around the boy and held him to his chest. He combed dark hair that was so similar, just as dark as his own that Thor’s eyes watered and he looked away for a moment, remembering better times.

Loki opened his mouth and began to speak. He told Percy why Sally Jackson existed. He even told Percy what he did just a few hours ago. For a moment, it seemed like it was just the two of them.

“Why, mom, why’d you do it?” Percy’s tone was not accusatory, but curious and small. Loki blinked and pressed his head against Percy’s forehead. His lips moved very little and the cameras strained to hear but it was all in vain. Then, the dark-haired god gently wrapped his hands around Percy’s wrist, the one that had a thin green line running around it. It looked like it was drawn using a marker, but when Loki began to pump magic into it, it shimmered and seemed to expand away from the boy’s wrist. Then, it disappeared.

At that moment Fury twitched and Agent Hill turned to look away, hand shooting to her ear. The Avengers watched, maybe in horror or in apathy as SHIELD agents opened the glass cage and marched in, gently but firmly grabbing the boy and pulling him away from a Loki who just looked up and stared at where the camera was. Fury stared back, and then moved to turn off the feed.

“You can take Loki back now, Thor. But Percy Jackson is—”

“A Midgardian, I know, and my brother could not bring his offspring into the court of Asgard, not when he is to be tried as a criminal.” Thor stood up and nodded wearily to everyone.

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-

“What the _fuck_ do you just say?” Fury’s one good eye blazed with shock and anger as he stared at the agent before him. The poor man, who used to have slicked back brown hair but lost its hold, immediately looked to the ground.

“Percy Jackson is gone, sir. He was in the bathroom when suddenly the door was torn off hinges.”

“He did that?!” Fury’s anger melted away and was replaced by shock and disbelief.

“Yes sir.”

“How the hell did he do that?” Fury was still facing the agent but was mainly talking to himself. However, the agent did not know this and had more news.

“When we went into the bathroom, the pipes were burst and one of the agent claimed he picked him up using water. We assume Percy Jackson has control of water.”

“Where was he last seen?” Fury listened to what his agent said before barking out orders and walking down to look out into the sky. Then he realized something.

“Why the fuck didn’t the alarms sound off? The kid broke a fucking hole in the carrier!”

Indeed, Percy Jackson escaped, not wanting to be trapped in the sky, feeling Zeus’ anger and occasional confusion. There had been a thunderstorm, a particularly bad one, and when he was being served his meal in the company of Nick Fury, the elder man shook his head and said “Damnit, Thor.”

Mom had did something to him two days ago, the day before he was taken back to ‘Ass-guard’ or whatever Thor had tried to tell him. The big blond man tried to comfort the kid, but all Percy told him was to leave because—

_“You’re taking my mom away! I don’t see dad and when do you think mom is going to be released?! Next century?! I am alone, I have no one and I’m twelve!” The last part was accompanied by a heaving sound, tears choking him and he glared wetly at Thor before turning to face the wall stubbornly._

_“I am sorry, my nephew, but Loki must come to justice.”_

_“I only have two uncles, and you’re not one of them.” Percy bit out angrily, hearing the hitch in the man’s voice. He felt terrible, but he wanted him to leave and go away._

Percy, being the son of one known god, was offered to stay with Tony Stark, who wanted to observe him. Strangely, the Avengers were rather sympathetic to him and pitied him. The one male agent, Agent Barton, looked at him strangely, as if he knew something, but Percy did not want to stay in New York. He had to go to Camp Half-Blood.

He felt bad for attacking the agents, who were nothing but kind to him, despite being the son of a major criminal. But being in the air put him on the edge. It’s not like he tried to damage the giant metal airplane-thing. So as he plummeted to the sea, he wondered how long it’d be before he’d see his mom.

“But first, Camp Half-blood!” He gritted to himself as he crashed into the sea, hard.


	4. The mischief of one

“Your crimes, Loki, have endangered us all.” Odin’s voice was unusually quite, but it still stopped the murmurings and hissed curses people had spat at Loki. His battle wounds were healing, but he looked dead. His eyes seemed to be looking at the distant figures but the last time Loki lifted his gaze, Thor saw that his brother’s green eyes were dull. And he knew why.

“I have decided on the punishment, Loki, and you will pay it with a—”

“Father, wait.” Thor’s voice rumbled and promptly shrieks of disbelief from the watching crowd.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Sif and Fandral hissed at him, Sif grasping his forearm, as if to pull him back, but he gently pushed her hand away and took a step forward.

“What is it, Thor? Do you have more evidence to incriminate Loki or do you wish for a lighter punishment.” Odin looked at his son, showing no emotion.

Thor hesitated, pondering his words and how exactly to tell the crowd that had come to see the God of Mischief pay for his crimes.

“I do not believe that what I am to say will affect Loki’s punishment, father, but perhaps may change the situation of another.” Thor’s thumbs were pressing hard into his fist, and he noticed that Loki’s pale hands stiffened, then clenched. He looked up, through the blond strands of hair and saw his brother’s panicked look. He knew that look; it was the one he bore whenever the revelation of any of his children was brought up. But this time, it was needed, because the child was not here.

“Loki has birthed another child, about twelve years ago. Before we captured him, Loki discovered his child and at first, held him and we could not bring him here.” Thor became quiet as he watched his father carefully, waiting for his reaction. Beside, his mother Queen Frigga react to his statement, her eyes darting between the muffled Loki and Thor, all while her eyes watered.

Odin looked wearier, and he placed a hand on his wife’s, who did her best to muffle her quiet sobs. He stared at his youngest, contemplating and wondering before sighing loudly.

“Then bring the child to me, Thor, and I shall find him a place to live without fear.” Thor saw Loki’s twitch and he knew well which child Loki was thinking about.

“Father, the child is human, and I could not feel any signs of sorcery on him.” Loki snorted, and the Thunder god had to suppress a huff. While he was not as skilled as sensing signs of untrained magic as Loki and other sorcerers were, he knew enough to detect it.

“Leave.” Thor, Frigga, Loki and the rest of the court looked at Odin in shock. He stared at Loki one last time before standing.  
  
“Leave us, all of you. Loki’s punishment will be announced, but for now, leave. All of you!” He said, his tone indicating that the Warriors Three and Sif should not take a step forward. He even dismissed his guards.

The throne room was empty, and silent, for no one dared make a sound. Then Loki shifted, moving the weight off of one knee and relaxing his numbing legs. As if that was a cue, Frigga gathered her skirts and rushed down to cup her son’s muffled cheek. But he turned his head, just so slightly so his eyes were cast to the ground and she ended up cupping his jaw.

“Thor, where is the child?” Thor hesitated in answering immediately, preferring to stare at Loki instead. But his brother did not move again, so he decided in answering his father. He told him everything he knew and what some of his worries were.

But his father’s expression was the most worrisome.

“Loki, do you know what you have unleashed?” It was not angry, but quiet and thoughtful. At that, Loki looked up, and since his capture, Thor saw mischief in his brother’s eyes.

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-

Percy crashed into the sea, and while the initial pain was there, it wore off and he gently floated down in the water. He sighed, and watched in amusement as the air bubbles flew out and escaped to the surface. Something nudged his leg and he looked down. A…dolphin was nudging him. A dolphin in New York.

Actually, he didn’t know where he was anymore.

“My lord! Your father the Lord Poseidon wants to speak to you and he tasked e with the honor of guiding you there!” The dolphin spoke to him, excited about meeting the God of the Sea’s demi-god child.

Percy was surprised that his father wanted to speak to him, especially since he sent medusa’s head to Olympus after the lightning thief incident. But he followed the dolphin and climbed onto the sea creature when it told him that it’d be much faster that way.

Everything was a blur and he didn’t notice anything until he got to his father’s palace. Once the dolphin arrive, there was a platoon of guards who greeted him and escorted him to what he assumed was his dad’s room for receiving people and making important decisions.

A beautiful woman with flowing hair was leaving, and she glared at him as she left. Percy gulped, before turning to look at his father who gave him a tired smile.

“Percy, come here.” And his father held him, hugged him hard, before letting him go and opening his mouth.

“I know who your mother is.” He simply said and just watched his son’s reaction.

“But…but…”

“I know you’re confused and probably angry, but—” he glanced up at his roof, and Percy realized that he was looking at Zeus.

“Your mother’s status has been brought to my brother’s attention, and he’s not pleased to find another group of gods on his territory.”

“So, what do I do?” Percy’s voice was quiet and shaky. Poseidon closed his eyes briefly and a pang of sadness at how small his son looked. But he was _his_ son, and a demigod, and was going to do much for all of them.

“Go to Camp Half-Blood, and train. I know there are many things that you’re confused about, but Chiron will tell you everything.” Percy nodded, and after a bit more of small talk, Percy rode the same dolphin that brought him here, to Camp Half-Blood.

Things would change, he knew that, and as he turned a small blade of grass into a garden snake, that his life would change.

“Seaweed brain?”

“Hey, Annabeth.”

 


End file.
